The Ball
by Namine's angel
Summary: When England sees Liechtenstein at Switzerland's house, he falls in love with her. However, with Switzerland watching, how will he get close to her? And will she love him back?


England first met Liechtenstein while he was visiting Switzerland to have tea and discuss the good old days. At first, he didn't notice her wandering around the house, as he was too busy discussing the time where Switzerland was in a money jam and needed his help. It was at that point when Liechtenstein wandered in, carrying in some tea for them. Switzerland sighed as she gave him his cup.

"Liech, you didn't have to do this." He said as he put his teacup on the table.

"I know…but I thought you and England would enjoy a cup of tea while reminiscing. Besides, I like doing this stuff for you." Liechtenstein replied as she handed England his cup of tea, which he took while mumbling thanks. Switzerland lightly blushed, but turned his face away from Liechtenstein so that she wouldn't be able to see.

"W-well, if it makes you happy, then I'm not going to stop you. Just make sure that you don't burn yourself, alright?"

"Don't worry, Brother. I'll be careful."

England looked Liechtenstein over as she left the room. While her hairstyle looked exactly like Switzerland's, her personality-what England had seen of it-and beautiful red dress suggested that she was a sweet, gentle girl with good taste, which was a few steps away from Switzerland, in his opinion. While England and Switzerland managed to get back to reminiscing, England couldn't shake Liechtenstein's image from his head. Even when he headed home and buried himself in books, she was still there. Not that he minded.

England started going over to Switzerland's house a bit more often, and while he would talk with Switzerland about old times, England really looked forward to the moment when Liechtenstein would arrive and give them tea. He had fallen head over heels for the quietprincipality. However, there was no way England could get close to Liechtenstein right now. While Switzerland was still friends with him-kinda-there was no way that Switzerland would permit England to date her. After all, Switzerland was like a brother to her, and he took his role very seriously. So, England didn't see any way he could reveal his love to Liechtenstein.

That is, however, until Liechtenstein announced that it was holding a ball. England jumped at the chance, donning his best suit and top hat. Maybe here he could tell Liechtenstein his feelings...or at the very least, dance with her. When England arrived at Liechtenstein's house, there weren't very many people there. Austria was there, and so were Belarus, Germany and Italy. Oddly enough, Switzerland wasn't there. A couple of violin-players in the back provided the music, and everyone was slowly dancing to the music. England quickly walked up to Liechtenstein and she-noticing him-looked at him and smiled.

"Where's Switzerland?" England asked.

"He's probably at home. Normally, he'd be here supervising, but I told him that I could take care of myself for one little ball." Liechtenstein replied.

"I see." England smiled. "In that case, may I dance with you for a little while?" Liechtenstein lightly blushed, nodded, and took England's hand. Together, they started to dance.

"Although..I'm a little curious. Why did you come to the ball?" Liechtenstein asked.

England blushed and bit his lip. Would the truth go over well? Would she accept him? Well, there was only one way to know. "To be honest, I came here to dance with you…and tell you something."

"And what would that be?"

England leaned closer to Liechtenstein and whispered in her ear. "I love you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I first saw you…and I would like to talk with you while drinking your tea."

England pulled away from Liechtenstein, and bit his lip, hoping for the best, even though that probably wouldn't happen. However to his surprise, Liechtenstein leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "To tell the truth, the main reason I kept making tea was to see you. I know we didn't get to talk much…but that didn't stop me from falling in love with you."

Stunned for a moment, England stopped dancing for a moment, but quickly started again, with a large smile and a rosy-red blush adorning his cheeks. Liechtenstein, who had pulled back, was in the same state.

"Brother may not approve at first, but it should be fine in the end."

"Well, we are still friends…so he might not mind. But for now, let's just dance."

Liechtenstein nodded, and the two danced late into the night.


End file.
